Fernheart
'Fernheart '''is a small, lithe, white molly with green eyes. History In The ''Super Editions Lilacpool's Path Fernheart is a mentor to Heatherpaw. She is seen asking Heatherpaw if he remembers the names of The Fallen. She takes her apprentice for battle training after. After Lilacpool's group comes back from SapphireClan, Fernheart protests that she had left scent markers after Lilacpool announces SapphireClan told them to renew their border. Morningmist comforts her, by saying every cat in RubyClan knew she did. Fernheart, with Nightdust and Creamfrost, are training their apprentices battle moves when Lilacpool and Sloane are going to visit the horseplace. When Pouncepaw and Heatherpaw ambush Sloane, Fernheart is ashamed of them and apologizes to Sloane for their behavior. Fernheart is worried about leaving her kits when the dens are being repaired, but goes to the apprentices' den after Flameflight promises to stay close to her. When Lilacpool checks on the mentors and apprentices, Fernheart requests more bedding. When the flood nearly reaches the camp, Fernheart evacuates the camp with her Clanmates. In the tunnel, Fernheart scolds her kits for chatting. Later, she calls for Fogpaw and Fawnpaw to watch where they're going when they roll out from undergrowth into the open. She then warns them to stay away from the edge above the tunnel entrance. Suddenly, a mudslide occurs and Fernheart is buried beneath the mud and thinks she'll join DiamondClan. Fernheart then frees Heatherpaw and is thankful the mudslide wasn't worse. Fernheart, Nightdust, and their apprentices head with Creamfrost to the OpalClan border river to wash themselves off. Fernheart, on a patrol with Blossomberry, Whitenose, and Heatherpaw scent SapphireClan on RubyClan territory and go to warn Lilacpool. She thinks the kittypets are responible for driving SapphireClan toward their land. Back at camp, Fernheart volunteers to stay behind to protect the Clan when Lilacpool announces he would take a patrol to attack the kittypets. Fernheart goes on a patrol with Lilacpool, Heatherpaw, Copperfur, Olivetail, and Sunstream to check OpalClan's border. She encounters a OpalClan patrol and deals with Heatherpaw's aggression toward them. Back at camp, she, Creamfrost, and Nightdust are teaching their apprentices a new battle move. She is next seen spreading moss in the sun with Olivetail and Zoe. She and her father look up when four RubyClan cat are bristling and say they found fresh bear cub scent across their top border. She is last seen comforting her mate, Whitenose, after Frostwing's death. In The Mourning Stars ''Arc ''The Midnight Fernpaw is introduced as a new apprentice, her mentor being Brackenpool. She is shown to be very close to her parents. When Blossomberry and Olivetail are going hunting, and Fernpaw goes up to them, asking if she can come with them. Blossomberry flicks his tail and says no, and Fernpaw seems to get disappointed. Blossomberry adds that Brackenpool said he'd take her since he is her mentor. Olivetail purrs and adds that Brackenpool told her he was really proud of her. Fernpaw cheers up and says that she'll go find him. Fernpaw is seen a few times practicing fighting moves outside of the warriors den with Chestnutpaw. When Mistlepaw the loner comes to RubyClan, she bounds over to greet him. Fernpaw introduces Mistlepaw to Lilackit, and says he feasts on more mice than she's ever seen in her life. Lilackit's eyes grow huge and she asks if that happens everyday. Fernpaw adds solemnly that he's right, and he does eat everyday. After the kits leave, Fernpaw politely asks if they can do anything for him, perhaps bringing him some fresh-kill. Mistlepaw politely declines the offer and says he has to speak to Cherrystar. She meows her good-byes and joins her mentor near the fresh-kill pile, allowing Skypaw to guide Mistlepaw to Cherrystar. Brackenpool asks Duskpatch to watch Fernpaw training with him, Copperfur, and Chestnutpaw, on Cherrystar's orders. She and Chestnutpaw have a mock battle, and he manages to pin her down. Later, she and Chestnutpaw are sunning themselves in front of the apprentice's den. Foxflight comes over and asks them if they've seen Morningpaw. The two apprentices exchange glances, and Fernpaw mews that they haven't seen her. Chestnutpaw adds that she didn't sleep in the apprentice's den last night. She is seen later, sprawled in the ferns that shaded their den. The Overhang Whitepaw is seen by Skypaw scuffling with Chestnutpaw outside of the apprentices' den. She sits vigil for Yellowshine with the rest of the Clan and is very depressed after hearing that her parents, Blossomberry and Olivetail, have disappeared during their hunting trip. She is seen sitting outside the apprentices' den in shock. The Clan is discussing the disappearance of Blossomberry and Olivetail, and Copperfur comments that they left Fernpaw behind, even though she's their only kit. She tries to convince her mentor, Brackenpool, to let her go look for them. Brackenpool takes her to Cherrystar, and she looks up at him and begs that she wants to be excused from training so she can go look for her parents. Brackenpool tries to reason with her that she can't give up her training to look for her parents. Cherrystar sympathizes with her, but convinces her that they need her in the camp, as she is needed to get more food. Cherrystar sends Brackenpool on a hunting patrol to replenish the fresh-kill pile. He says that Fernpaw should go with them so that she can keep an eye open for Blossomberry and Olivetail. Fernpaw nods and suddenly looks more hopeful. The Uncasted When Morningpaw and Duskpatch finally come back, she rushes out with Chestnutpaw to meet them. Morningpaw greets them, and asks how the training is going. Chestnutpaw says that they've been working hard, and Fernpaw comes next to him. She adds that they would have seen their first Gathering if Twolegs hadn't destroyed Fourtrees. However, she is interrupted by Umbershade, who says that they wouldn't have heard about that yet. When Olivetail comes back with Blossomberry, they are seen calling for their kit. At the sound of their voices, Fernpaw raises her head and eagerly greets them back. She is very excited over the return of her parents, and is greeted warmly by both of them. It is noticed that she is being sabotaged by Blossomberry's licks. When the cats are discussing who would be a good deputy, she, along with Umbershade, Mapleleaf, and Olivetail, are seen staring at Duskpatch, aware that she'd be a great deputy. When Chestnutpaw dies chasing a pheasant along the Thunderpath, Brackenpool comes back to the camp to explain what happened. Fernpaw raises her voice and says she'll sit with him for the vigil. Morningpaw says she'll sit with him too. They are both good friends of him and are devastated about this loss. After Cherrystar brings a patrol to the SapphireClan camp to save them from the Twolegs, the patrol, which includes Olivetail, comes back. Fernpaw is the first to rush over and ask how it went, and she pushes her nose into her father's flank. She draws back quickly, feeling blood and exclaiming that she is bleeding. Olivetail says that she is fine, and that he just has some scratches. She makes the Great Journey along with the rest of her Clan, and right before they leave Tallrocks, she is pestering Morningpaw and Duskpatch with questions about the journey. Fernpaw says that he must tell her what it was like so that they could be prepared. The Rainstorm When Larchfeather confirms that there are horses nearby, Fernpaw wonders what horses are, and worriedly peers through the fence. A senior OpalClan warrior, Dustmuzzle, comforts her, though, and tells the apprentice that they see Twolegs riding on their backs. She blinks, frightened, as if she can't quite believe him. When Duskpatch shows Frostwing the camp, Fernpaw bounds up to them, surprised to see their future camp. She starts toward a pile of thorns, but Brackenpool growls and says that the camp isn't that way. She wants to explore it too, but her mentor, Brackenpool, tells her that she should wait until the next day. She is seen later again, paying attention to Foxflight as he tells her to drag unwanted thorns into place to block the camp entrance. She says that he doesn't even want a mouse to get in, and the two start working. A little later in the book, Brackenpool suggests that Fernpaw should do some warrior training since the day before, she had been fetching fresh bedding all day. Foxflight agrees to this. She is there during her hunt when Whitekit and Ivykit nearly fall off the hollow. It is noted that they hadn't said anything, but had watched the scene wide-eyed. When the warriors make a rule that kits and apprentices cannot go near the hollow, she simply nods, probably still in shock. When Duskpatch catches a squirrel, Fernpaw comes up to him and questions him, wondering if they should hunt there or not since it would have been OpalClan's territory, but Duskpatch replies that Bengalstripe had given their Clan the land. She does not protest to this as they continue their patrol. Fernpaw seems to be lonely and overworked because there is no one else to help her take care of the elders or help with hunting duty, so some of the warriors have to help out. Morningmist keeps complaining about having to do apprentice duties, and Brackenpool comments on how hard it must be for Fernpaw to do all the work herself. The Nightfall It is noted that she is the only apprentice, and warriors have to help her with apprentice duties. Plumtuft remarks that Fernpaw works her paws off and she deserves a bit of help. Fernpaw, ducks her head and scuffles her forepaws when she hears this, obviously not expecting any praise from the cranky elder. On a patrol with Brackenpool leading, he stops and asks Fernpaw what she can scent. Fernpaw stops and pauses. She says she can scent OpalClan cats and RubyClan cats, of course. She also thinks a fox went by a while ago, probably yesterday. There is no sign of badgers though. Brackenpool praises her and says that if she goes on like this, she'll be a warrior in no time. Fernpaw fluffs out her tail in pride and follows her mentor upstream. She gets two new apprentices to train with, Whitepaw and Ivypaw, and she darts across the clearing when it's their apprentice ceremony. She presses her muzzle against theirs, and offers to show them the apprentice's den so they can gather moss for his bedding. Her and Whitenose become particularly close, always wanting to train together. They are both happy to be together because Whitepaw and Ivypaw were the only kits for far too long, and Fernpaw was the only apprentice for far too long since Morningmist became a warrior and Chestnutpaw died. She becomes confused and upset when her parents argue over how Olivetail is becoming so close to Sloane. Later, she is seen emerging from the apprentice's den with Ivypaw. The two are arguing about whose turn it is to fetch mouse bile for the elders. She often helps her father, Olivetail, collect herbs for Skybreeze after Peachpelt dies. Blossomberry often keeps Fernpaw away from her mother. She fights in the battle against the bears. The Sunset After the bear attack, Duskpatch has to straighten everything out. He sees Ivypaw and Fernpaw heading slowly toward him, and Ivypaw beckons with her tail. Duskpatch asks what it is, and Ivypaw tells her to come see. They take him to a bundle of gray on the floor, revealed to be Beechfrost. Fernpaw whispers that she thinks he's dead. Beechfrost doesn't move, and he has a glazed look in his eye, proving Fernpaw is right. Duskpatch orders them to carry him to the center of the camp for a proper vigil, and the two obey. They carry him to the center, and Peachpelt is carried to the center, too. There, Fernpaw and Ivypaw are crouching with their noses pressed against Beechfrost's fur. The next day, Fernpaw creeps out of the apprentices' den, wanting to make sure no bears are around. Blossomberry, with Fernpaw trudging close behind her, asks Skybreeze if she could go through the forest looking for herbs. Skybreeze says it would be great, and Duskpatch says she can take Fernpaw with her. Skybreeze gives the apprentice a friendly nod, and Fernpaw looks very nervous. Skybreeze thinks that Fernpaw thinks the whole forest is crawling with badgers, and she can't blame her. Blossomberry flicks Fernpaw with his tail and says to come on, and Fernpaw scurries after her. Blossomberry and Fernpaw work tirelessly to gather herbs. The next day, Blossomberry is offered to come on a patrol, but she says she's helping Skybreeze again, and she asks if she can have Fernpaw again. Duskpatch says she can, and it's a good idea to keep her busy while Brackenpool is in the nursery. She then goes to look for Fernpaw. Umbershade finds a fox trap and Fernpaw silently watches what the fox trap can do to cats. She is sitting down, her stomach low to the ground in terror. Brackenpool is back, and he takes Fernpaw on a training session. Whitepaw asks if he and Umbershade can join them, but Umbershade growls that they can't. Fernpaw and Whitepaw take prey to the elders, and she is seen with her mentor on a hunting patrol. In The Prophecy Of Three Arc The Sight She becomes a warrior, by the name of Fernheart, along with Whitepaw and Ivypaw, who earn the names Whitenose and Ivytwist, respectively. She shares tongues with Foxflight outside the warriors' den. When Dreamkit, Lilackit, and Flamekit go out to find the fox, Dreamkit gets hurt and is immediately brought back to camp. Fernheart and Skybreeze are seen crouching with horror at Dreamkit's being. Skybreeze assures Duskpatch that her heart is still beating, and Duskpatch orders Fernheart to go get Morningmist and Cherrystar. When Smokepaw and Blackpaw are about to be assessed, Umbershade is sharing tongues with Fernheart. The apprentices are nervous about who will assess them. Umbershade is amused and says they'll be wiser on their own, as they might be able to surprise the prey. If not, they'll scare everything from there to the sun-drown-place. Fernheart pokes her, and scolds her, telling her not to tease. After all, she adds, she was an apprentice once, and she must remember how tense she felt on her first assessment. She is later seen sharing a pigeon with Copperfur and Ivytwist. When it is time for Dreamkit, Lilackit, and Flamekit's apprentice ceremony, the three warriors come next to the Highledge. When it is time for Dreamkit's apprentice ceremony, she is the first to object that Dreamkit should become a warrior apprentice due to her blindness. When Snowdrop is back, news spreads through the camp, and Crystalpool and Fernheart burst from the warrior's den, mewing excitedly. After everyone is happy, Fernheart uneasily glances at Morningmist and asks who the deputy will be now. Cherrystar assures everyone that Duskpatch will remain the deputy. When Fernheart comes back from a dawn patrol, the patrol reports that SapphireClan has marked every tree along the border. Fernheart is pacing agitatedly in circles. When Cherrystar decides that they will mark their trees as well, Duskpatch says that Crystalpool's patrol can do it. Foxflight shifts uneasily, saying that it would be better for Morningmist's patrol to do it, as he is not Half-Clan. Fernheart argues that SapphireClan must know that Leaf and Crystalpool are loyal to RubyClan. When SapphireClan crosses the border, Fernheart helps RubyClan fight them, and she nips at a mottled apprentice trying to get past. Afterwards, she is seen sharing tongues with Copperfur. When there is a dog attack, Fernheart urgently paces beneath the Highledge. Later, she is among the RubyClan cats that help chase a dog pack away from OpalClan. She was also a part of the patrol that spotted the dogs in the first place. She later gets greencough, and she limps into the medicine den, tail down and wheezing. Dreampaw makes a nest for her, and she collapses into the nest. Dreampaw gives her catmint, and advises her to eat the leaves slowly. She quickly recovers, and is seen going on a hunting patrol after returning with a finch. The Black Opal Fernheart races into camp with her early hunting patrol noted with a plump thrush gripped between her teeth. When Sunpaw comes to the fresh-kill pile, he sniffs at the thrush that she had recently dropped. Flamepaw has a crush on Brightpaw, and he tries to sneak out of camp. He notes that Fernheart is guarding the camp entrance, and sneaks out. On his way back, he hunts, and when he walks into the camp, Fernheart remarks that she didn't see him pass, and he's going to have a nice early breakfast. Cherrystar finally decides to make Charlotte a true warrior of RubyClan, and he appoints a Clan meeting. Fernheart comments that it's about time, and Whitenose adds that she has the heart of a warrior. During the ceremony, Charlotte says she doesn't want a warrior name, and Snowdrop says that no cat doesn't trust her to fight by her side. He starts chanting her name, and Fernheart, along with Duskpatch and Olivetail, quickly take up the cheering. When PearlClan has trouble with the Twolegs, Fernheart wisely states that what affects PearlClan might affect them all as well. She also says they'll need to settle somewhere soon. When Flamepaw is out on another one of his escapades with Brightpaw, Fernheart can smell him, and says it smells like Flamepaw is there. She pads over to the ferns where Flamepaw is crouching, and the rest of the patrol reprimands him. She is seen with a group of her Clanmates, bristling at some OpalClan cats, just after the three OpalClan kits had been saved by the apprentices.